The Scorched Angel
by JustMyThoughtsWorld
Summary: What will happen when a new member joins the team and she just so happens to know a Russian spy by the name of Natasha. Natasha/OC romantic pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**The scorched angel **

This is my first ever public fanfiction and my first attempt and writing anything remotely marvel related please enjoy. I do not own any of the characters from the MCU, I only own my OC's. This fic will be rated MA for later chapters.

They call her the scorched Angel. She was trained as an assassin and a spy, with the same group that trained Natasha Romanoff. Natasha and the Angel had known each other since the tender age of 5. They were both at the top of the training board, each harbouring the same deadly skills. Up until the age of 12 the girls were inseparable and nearly identical in behaviour and temperament. However on the day of the Angel's 12th birthday, she developed a new power, pyrokinesis. This made her the deadliest agent in training and the top in her training group, surpassing her only friend and ali, Natasha Romanoff. As they aged they grew apart in the sense of going on solo missions on completely different continents for months and even years at a time but they never lost touch finding discreet ways to call each other, using fake eleusis and even code names. Nevertheless at least once a month they would find themselves talking about the most mundane things, well mundane in their eyes.

When Natasha was caught and taken out of the Russians hands and fell into the welcoming arms of the Avengers the Angel made her break from it all, killing the company she worked for, becoming an independent assassin and spy sometimes becoming a vigilante. Yet the two never lost touch, talking more frequently and even seeing each other. However nobody knew of this, they weren't hiding this on purpose but both possessed the belief that it was no ones business but theirs. After all they were both private people, it was trained into them.

When Natasha became known as the Black Widow and her near death experiences were published in the news the Angel became a secret Avenger, almost. She would hide in the shadows setting Hawkeye's arrows on fire and throwing rogue knives at anyone who would come to close to hurting her only friend the only person she knew to trust, as well as the team that kept Natasha safe and gave her a home. Of course the others wondered how they won when they were clearly outmatched, even with their talents. But Natasha knew it was her Angel looking out for as she had always done.

After a particularly nasty mission all the team wanted to do was to shower, letting the water wash away their aches and pains, but as per normal life was not that easy. Fury was sat at Tony's desk, hands carefully placed in his lap and an indifferent look on his face. Before Tony could let out a sarcastic comment or a hurtful insult Fury interrupted, "I have a new agent that I would like to recruit as an Avenger", he stated. Tony being himself responded in monotonal voice, "It sounds like you're asking me but see I know better than that … So who is he?" Before Fury could respond the girl lurking in the shadows stepped forwards revealing herself in the light. Her most prominent feature being her red eyes. Red like a fire truck. Suddenly Tony was dragged out of his thoughts by her breathy voice, "Well I believe it is a bit brash to assume your new recruit is a man because I am very much a woman and have all the plumbing to prove it", she let out a small chuckle.

Tony took a sharp breath in and out "well it is wonderful to meet you …. I do apologize but I do not know your name" Tony said in a rather exasperated tone, clearly annoyed by the fact Fury wanted the petite girl to be part of his team. The girls face fell into an almost predatory glare, her years of training making it easy to tell when someone was hiding behind their words and clearly frustrated by undervalued by the rich playboy. Before the girl could lunge at Tony, Fury grabbed her around the waste, whispering "Calm down. There is no need to kill the man … Yet". She quickly obliged going back into her previous position with a frustrated scowl on her face. She reminded herself that she needed this to work, desperately.

Fury cut through the tension bringing both subjects back into the room with a simple word her name "Larissa Antanova, and she will be joining you from all missions from now on I am sure the rest of the team will enjoy her presence. With that I shall leave you two as I have a rather important meeting to attend to." As quickly as Nick Fury had arrived he was leaving again, leaving behind a rather pissed off and tired Tony.

With Fury gone, Tony silently lead Larissa towards the common room where the Avengers team sat around looking both bored and tired. Tony presumed some of the team would be rather unhappy at getting a new team member tonight but would welcome the petite girl with open arms once they had had a chance to rest.

Tony clapped his hands together rather loudly drawing all eyes towards the corridor he had emerged from. "So guys we have a new member gifted to us by the one and only Nick Fury".

All ears shot up at the mention of the new team member with both Clint and Natasha becoming tense at the mention of having to trust someone else. Although, Natasha would not be expecting to already trust that person but trust that person more than anyone else in the entire world.

Tony looked at the faces across the room ranging from minor intriguement to frustration before continuing with his speech. "So this is Larissa Antanova and she will be joining us on all our missions from now on". Natasha was rather disinterested until a nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach told her she recognised that name. Years of only use nicknames and her pet name for the girl, Angel. It was Angel appearing from behind Tony. Natasha looked up and into the fiery eyes of her lifelong friend but before she could say anything the girl winked giving a subtle shushing movement as she did so. Notifying Natasha not to say anything to others, probably to save both herself and Angel the effort and time it would take to explain their relationship and how they came to know each other, especially as it was so late at night after a mission. Natasha kept quiet.

The others went around introducing themselves, pretending that the girls menacing red eyes were not a shock for them all.

"Hi, I am Steve Rogers and am also known as Captain America. Nice to meet you", Steve said in a warm and welcoming tone.

Steve was followed by Bruce who gave a nod and pointed to the Hulk picture on the wall knowing that Fury would have explained each and every member of the Avengers to her anyway. Clint gave her a handshake with a simple "Clint but everyone seems to call me Barton".

Natasha took it as her cue to introduce herself, even if she knew she did not have to. With Thor being back in Asgard she knew that she was the last Avenger in the room who had yet to talk to Larissa. So Natasha introduced herself quickly and formally sticking to her usual unfriendly demeanor with newcomers, even though she was not at all unfamiliar with the person who stood in front of her.

With all the formalities completed the group decided to excuse themselves one by one completely wiped out from their previous mission only completed mere hours ago. Before all the boys headed off to their rooms, which were similar to apartments, they realised that their was not enough room for Larissa, she would have to stay on the sofa for the night.

"We do not have enough room to house Larissa what should we do?" Steve asked curiously towards their leader Tony. "She could sleep on the sofa, although I doubt even her small frame would fit", Clint quickly replied. Tony seemed to ponder over for a while before deciding on an answer. "She should stay with Natasha, I know she had a large sofa in her room and she is a girl and shit" Tony replied with certainty. Natasha agreed half heartedly, truly not bothered by the fact that she would share with Larissa as it is not completely new to them and they have shared even beds in the past

With the rooming situation sorted all the Avengers headed off for some well earned sleep.

As soon as the door closed behind Natasha and Larissa, they embraced each other it was silent and to any outside viewer it would almost seem uncaring but this is all these two knew, this was about as intimate they would get when there was a risk of another finding them. They were each other's weaknesses, their humanity.

However once the last of the doors were heard closing they began undressing into just a t-shirt and underwear. They looked at each other, appreciating the fact that they were going to see each other for a long period of time and not just a few hours. Natasha and Larissa both though the exact same thing at that moment, it would be like to good old days in which they were the perfect dynamic duo.

As Natasha got comfortable in the bed, Larissa shook her head dismissing the thoughts of her past and began to get into the bed along with her friend. She settled her head upon the pillow in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Lyssa … Thank you" Natasha said quietly. Larissa was confused before she realized what she was being thanked for. All those near misses and the times in which she had slipped up and Larissa had saved her.

Larissa moved closer towards Natasha and lead her head on her chest. She could hear the soft, steady beat of Nat's heart and without a thought told her friend that she would always protect her. And in that position with Nat on her back and Larissa lead upon her chest with her hand lazily thrown upon her friends stomach, is how they fell asleep.

It was the first night in many months that both Nat and Larissa had slept without a night terror awaking them from their slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning arrived the group felt rejuvenated and ready for the chill day that follows a mission. Each Avenger woke up at their own pace and by 10 o'clock everyone but Natasha and Larissa were up and surrounding the breakfast bar clutching a cup of coffee, in different states of readiness. Once the team were awake enough to notice their missing members discussion arose about the next step, each of their minds trained to go to the worst after all Larissa was new and they knew very little about her character,

"Has anyone else noticed that were missing little miss sunshine and fire eyes ?" Tony questioned in a sarcastic tone. The other had clearly realised their missing members but had chosen not to be the first to question it. "Well they could both be asleep after all Nat had a tough mission and I am sure it was difficult for … uhh … Larissa to meet everyone" replied Steve. "I for one think if she is Avenger material she would not be tired out by meeting new people" stated Clint. There was a moment of silence before Bruce had an idea to share with the team, "Maybe we should go in and check on them". There was some hesitation after all Natasha was the only female Avenger and they never entered her room, giving her privacy.

"Steve you should go because you're the most civil out of us," Tony said, throwing Steve under the bus. "Well maybe we should all go therefore if there is any danger there will be enough of us to fight it" Steve replied with a smik dancing over his face.

And with that decided they headed towards their room. Steve quietly opened the door after all if they were still asleep he didn't want to wake them up. As the door opened they were shocked to see the two girls awake but talking quietly both in a similar position as they fell asleep in.

Noticing the intrusion both the girls looked up startled and ready to fight both of them reaching for either a gun or knife under their pillow. But before they could pull their respective weapons out they realised that the Avenger posed no real threat to them at that time and began moving off the bed in a synchronized fashion. However Natasha broke off to close the door in silence as the girls began getting changed and dressed both in all black skintight jeans, that you were able to fight in, and black tops. Years of being a Russian spy affecting both of their fashion senses.

*****************************************************On the other side of the door the group of boys were in a wave of confusion. None of the group had ever seen Natasha so comfortable with someone even them therefore they all assumed that they probably knew each other. Each of the boys coming to the same realisation that that was the reason Natasha didn't fight the idea of sharing a room with the girl.

Before the boys could say anything to each other the girls walked in sharing a look. Natasha getting two cups of black coffee and Larissa gathered a series of fruits in an identical pair. They both sat down next to each other exchanging their double items.

It was clear then clear as day to Tony that they knew each other and they clearly knew each other well. "So good morning you two. It seemed you got really close in the few hours since you met each other" Tony pushed. However the girls both grunted and went back to their breakfast. That is when Tony decided to probe a bit further. "JARVIS" Tony shouted to the ceiling. "Yes master" the AI replied. "Please bring up all SHIELD and internet information on Larissa Antanova" Tony said quickly. What Tony didn't anticipate was that the girls had nothing to hide but they were not going to purposely out their connection with each other to the rest of the world.

Jarvis was quick to reply with her whole life story. "It seems that Larissa Antanova was trained as a Russian spy as young girl in the same group as lady Romanoff they were at similar ranks until Larissa 12th birthday in which she developed pyrokinesis and her eyes turned the colour that they're now. Both began to be put on separate missions and had been told not to contact each other however after the displays of affection shown last night". But before JARVIS could continue she quelled all the thoughts she knew were going round in Tony's head with one simple statement, "We didn't sleep together we hugged". This caused the room to erupt into laughter.

"JARVIS please continue" Tony requested to the AI. "Okay sir", responded the AI that seemingly ran the Stark Tower.

"As I was saying after the displays of affection last night … I presume that they had kept in contact with each other even though they were threatened not to. Both Natasha and Larissa continued on solo missions each as deadly as the other. Shortly after Larissa first solo mission at the age of 18 she got a tattoo of two black angel wings which lead to her nicknames, the scorched Angel and in some countries Wanaeda … the bringer of death. She was quit the deadly assassin".

"I'm sure she still is" Tony said with a grunt, silently wishing he hadn't pissed her off last night. Reading into Tony's expression, Nat and Larissa both knew Tony was regretting his rather unwelcoming introduction. This thought alone gave reason for Larissa to smirk and chuckle under her breath. Natasha only just repressing a laugh.

"When Natasha Romanoff was captured by SHIELD, Larissa went rogue seemingly killing the company that she worked for, choosing instead to be a vigilante. Sometimes lurking in the shadow of Avenger missions making sure no one would be hurt or killed, Fury believes this was in order to protect both Natasha and the team that rescued her from never ending torture", finsihed JARVIS with a mock breath. After all, even for the AI it seemed like a lot of information to spew out.

"Pyrokinesis … a fire starter … huh … I didn't see that one coming" Tony thought aloud. Sounding visibly shaken knowing very well from last nights little outburst that the girl was easily annoyed.

Natasha snorted, drawing everyone's attention towards her, Tony and Larisssa. "Don't worry she doesn't kill unless provoked, most of the time", Natasha explained in mock reassurance. Larissa let out a small and delicate laugh placing her hand on Nats thigh in order to steady herself. The boys looked at Tony's frightened face as it relaxed ever so slightly at Natahsa's revelation.

"Scared are we Tony?" mocked Clint. Of course he would also be afraid if her had pissed off a deadly assassin, spy and fire starter all mixed into one.

"Wouldn't you be if you had aggravated someone so deadly and easily irritated?" teased Steve at both the boys.

As the boys continued their banter across the breakfast bar the two girls seemed to be in a world of their own. Nat quietly circling the back of Lyssa's hand as it stroked backwards and forwards on her knee and thigh. They didn't seem to be amused by the teasing going on in front of them, instead they were so content in being in each others company without any imminent threat from the company or SHIELD using each other as their weakness because this time they were on the exact same side with nobody between them. It was peaceful and calming that they could be themselves and not try to be like the rest of the world around them after all they had both experienced the same things from their childhood, traumatic events … the Red Room.

If it were not for the other company in the room they may find themselves in an embrace that would break any normal person but they were the strongest in the Red Room, the only ones to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed with the team trying to get to know Larissa however no matter how much they prodded her she was quiet, nearly deadly silent. Bruce guessed that she had trauma from her childhood and that she only trusted Natasha because they were thrust into the same heartbreaking position.

Not much had changed in the team dynamics and the household dynamics. They all knew that they could trust Laryssa and Laryssa would let them believe that. She would spar with the others and participate in family movie nights as well as team bonding only letting out various small facts about herself such as her favourite food or her favourite weapon. She reminded Clint of Nat when she first arrived. Closed off and alone. But what he understood that the others such as Steve and Tony didn't was that she was not alone, she had Natasha.

Laryssa would wake up each morning in their bed, sleeping arrangements had not changed. She believed that the boys understood that she liked being close to Natasha and Nat likewise. Nat hadn't had a screaming night terror since she had arrived and as far as the rest of the team were aware she was strong enough not to be plagued by such dreams. However they were so dearly wrong.

It was that evening after watching a rather horrifying action movie, to her, to everyone else it would be fantastic and rather mild compared to the horror movies that were intended to create an adrenaline rush.

That night Nat had decided to stay up for drinks with Steve, Tony and Clint where as the tired scientist and the fearful and petite new team member decided that bed and the comforts of their room were what was needed.

Lyssa entered her room and headed straight for the bed skipping brushing her hair just stripping down to her top and underwear, checking for her knife under the pillow, before she went to bed wrapped up in the comfort of the sheets. Drifting into a deep slumber.

_The sound of a gunshot rickahade through the air. It was deafening but nothing that Larissa was not used to. Blood splashed across the ceiling of the bathroom, bits of flesh clinging to the walls as her mother's body fell limply to the floor. She didn' cry. She was trained not to. She had been training for the last 5 years for this, to prove himself a worthy soldier. Proving that she was not disposable. _

_One down and two left to go. Her father would have to die first, he would attempt to protect her brother. And if he was still around when she targeted the small boy it would make her mission more difficult. _

"_Daddy! Daddy? Where are you?" Said a sinisterly sweet voice shouted across the quaint house. "Mommy's dead daddy … help?". If he hadn't seen the seemingly innocent 10 year old kill her own mother in one swift shot, he would run and hold her, never letting her go again. After all this is all his wife and him had prayed for since she disappeared from the park at the age of 3. But he reminded himself that the girl that was walking through his home was not his darling daughter, _

"_Oh Daddy did you really think that I wouldn't find you. You are all too predictable" she sighed. He could hear her steps each one getting closer to where him and his 6-year old son hid under the bed. "Oh father under the bed really and with little old Timmi too. You really should have replaced me with something better maybe a puppy or even a kitten they would probably have been less likely to die with you." She let out a menacing chuckle. She read for the sword held to her back in a leather sheath and in one swift motion blood seeped out of the bottom of the bed. Staining the cream carpet a crimson shade of red. She looked underneath to check if her work was done. _

Nat and the guys were drinking around the brar that Tony had built and placed in the corner of the living room holding various and copious amounts of alcohol. Tony stood behind the bar grasping a bottle of whisky in one hand and an empty glass stained with residue in the other. Steve sat with Clint both in a heated argument about what Natasha presumed was a video game. All while Natasha sat at the other end of the bar nursing a beer, content with watching those around them.

"AAAAHHHHH" sounded througohut the entire floor. Startling the Avenger into fight mode. But Natasha knew that cream and recognised it as Lyssa's. And in one quick movement she began heading towards the room where the ear piercing scream travelled from. Tony was quick in his heels to follow along with the rest of the team, Bruce joining on the way.

Natasha knew instantly that Lyssa was being plagued by a never ending nightmare probably a tragic memory from her past. She never pried and always waited for Lyssa to tell her in her own time, in which she normally would.

Natasha opened the door with such force, Tony would be sure that it would leave an indent on the wall next to it.

Tony was brought back to reality by the sight of the squirming and thrashing girl in front of him. Every so often letting out a whimper or a small scream. Tear tracks stained her face.

Bruce was shocked by the sight of the frightened girl. She looked childlike and fragile and on her best days she looked deadly, waiting for her next kill. What shocked him more was when she reached out in her dream state quietly whispering Nat under her breath. If the room was not silent from the shock of the well put together girl unraveling in front of them, they would not have heard it.

Natasha was straight to Lyssa's side. Sitting on the bed and pulling the whimpering girl into her lap. Leaving small butterfly kisses on the girls temple. If Steve was not so intrigued by the scene he would have felt guilty for intruding on what seemed like a personal moment. Nat brushed the girls unruly ringlet curls out of her face whispering softly "It is just a nightmare. You are no longer there. You're here with me, Nat. You are safe and forgiven for the things you and I have done". With the last sentence Lyssa woke up, wide eyed and embarrassed that she let her guard down and showed that she was weak. She felt angry and frustrated at herself. Her eyes began to glow and in her palm danced a tiny flame. The boys at the door looked fearful for a moment before their eyes clouded in pity for the clearly distressed girl. Before the fire could grow Nat wound her fingers with Lyssa's and over the flame quickly extinguishing the fire. She looked over towards the door well their shell shocked teammates were watching. She gave them a pointed look clearly conveying to them to get the fuck out and to close the door behind them.

With the rest of the team gone, Nat felt Lyssa relax into her arms and shift to face her. Nat quickly gave Lyssa an open mouth kiss directly to the girls lips. They had been exploring this part of their relationship for many years but had never yet put a label to it after all it would signify to enemies that they were each other's weaknesses.

Natasha was quickly brought out of her thoughts by Lyssa's lips against hers. This kiss conveyed feeling and love it showed that she knew she was safe in her arms and that she trusted her. Without a thought Nat depended the kiss, swiping her tongue against Lyssa's lips eliciting a soft moan from the girl within her arms.

Before Nat could blink she was rolled over the girl that was once in her arms beneath her, hair messy and lips bruised from their previous kiss. It sent fire straight to the pit of her stomach. Natasha eyes crawled along Lyssa's body.

Lyssa looked into Natasha's eyes seeing pure and unadulterated passion and love. They knew they loved each other, they just didn't feel the need to say it often.

Natasha spent leant her head down into an agonisingly slow kiss portraying the pure passion she had seen in her eyes. And then Natasha's hands slid delicately over Lyssa's nipples each one enticing a delicious moan out of the girl. All of a sudden her hand was tickling over the girls entrance over the outer layer of her panties. Nat leant in again for a bruising kiss.

Natasha took away her hand as abruptly as it was put there, along with her soaked panties. Natasha slid her body down shifting with feline fluidity until she was eye level with Lyssa's heated core. She took one swift lick before rising and riding herself of her clothing. Going back to teasing the girl with her devilish tongue.

"Fuck" Lyssa tried to whisper but let out a loud moan instead. The feeling was so intense she wanted to scream. After so many months and being able to hold Nat for 3 weeks but not able to play with her, she was already ready for release but Nat had other ideas.

With a devilish smirk Nat lifted her head and crawled up towards the writhing girl beneath her.

"Would you like a taste?" Natasha questioned, getting a moan and a stiff nod from Lyssa. And with that Nat took her into a searing kiss. They were both seeing stars and in need of oxygen before they broke apart but Natasha sealed her lips with her as soon as they had recovered.

And then Nats fingers were inside her. Lyssa still captured in a kiss. Her walls clenched tightly around Nat's fingers. Lyssa's hands sliding between them to rub at Nat's dripping core. Nat moaned into the kiss moaning in response "LYSS … ahh". This made the girl smirk sliding a single finger in and out of Nat. She ground her skin up against Nat's equally bare form relishing in the sweat that was encasing them and their fluids combining.

It wasn't long before the girls moans grew louder and they were sure the others could hear them. Larissa added a second and a third finger feeling Nat stretch and clamp around her. Releasing a scream into the air. Natasha's own orgasm impending making her fingers sink in and out of Lyssa faster and more forcefully bringing each other into a blinding climax, spasming around each others fingers.

Their fingers stilled within each other as they caught their breath. Once their heart rates had returned to somewhat normal, Lyssa pulled Nat down on the bed beside her curling her bod into hers, legs entwined as Nat wrapped them up in a sheet to keep their naked bodies warm in the night. And that's how they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Clint woke up the next day he instantly remembered what had happened the night before, "Fuck" he whispered. Clint knew what it was like to be plagued by nightmares, he was trained as an archer in a circus and then became a deadly assassin at a young age. You don't go through all that death without some form of trauma. "I don't think any of us don't suffer from night terrors or memories from our past. We wouldn't be Avengers if we didn't" said Bruce. Clint must have been thinking out loud.

"What I don't understand is why she hid those memories?" Tony questioned thoughtfully. "I mean God damn it even Nat sees someone about her time in the red room. And if they've gone through everything together then … shit it must be bad" Tony let out with an exasperated sigh.

Clint thought about it for a while before anger bubbled within him. He was frustrated with himself and the others. "It is our fault. The only one that made her feel welcome is Nat and although I imagine they take comfort in each other when no one is looking their both still trained spies and they probably don't speak about feeling, showing them instead" Clint almost shouted at the rest of the group.

"He's right," said Bruce and Steve as they walked around the corner, heading to the coffee machine. "We didn't make her feel comfortable enough to let her guard down, she only feels that way when with Nat and even then probably when they're alone," commented steve as he gulped down a large cup of coffee, almost inhaling it.

"It's no ones fault" said Natasha as she rounded the corner, shocking all the boys out of their conversations. "Even if your welcome was good enough it would take her months to trust people. She wasn't just trained like me but also experimented on. Lyssa …. Larissa doesn't trust anyone and spend most of her time in isolation. It is easy with me because she had never known any different. Just give her time and she will talk to you, explain it to you … trust me" explained Natahsa reassuringly.

"Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take a shower and do not pretend like this conversation never happened when you see her. She doesn't like lying … unless it benefits her" Said Natasha with a chuckle, giving a pointed look to Tony, before leaving back into her room.

Natasha closed the door lightly, in fear of waking the sleeping girl. But there was no need the bathroom door was closed and she could hear the faint sound of the shower.

In a bold move Nat stripped of her clothing heading into the bathroom, clouded by steam. She took Lyssa's naked form. She wasn't just attracted to her body but also her ability to care for others. Tony and the Avengers may not be able to see that side to Lyssa yet but she had saved them multiple times with no thanks and not even a second thought.

Nat carefully stepped into the shower behind the girl that she loved, she did not want to scare her.

Lyssa knew it was Nat by the way the door closed and the steps sounded but also by her strange ability to feel her girl's presence next to her. When Nat entered the shower and wrapped her arms around her, she sighed and relaxed against Nat's body. They were content with just being able to hold each other without the fear of being punished for inhumane behaviour or being sinful.

Lyssa would never give this up. From here on out she would try to open up to the team as she knew it would hurt Nat if she closed herself off. After all a few nights ago Nat promised that this period of isolation is normal when adjusting to a new world, just like steve, Clint and Nat herself went through.

Finishing their shower and getting dressed in a T-Shirt and jeans along with fluffy if Nat ever told anyone about she would kill her personally, hidden in her combat boots. They headed into the kitchen to start on lunch, as it was mid day already.

When Lyssa walked into the kitchen to find a note saying that the boys went out to go on a run. Natasha slid her arms around Lyssa reading the note over her shoulder giving a rather unlady like snort at the idea of Tony or Bruce going on a run.

Knowing the others would be out for a significant amount of time, Lyssa relaxed and slid out of her metaphorical armour.

Feeling Lyssa relax into her, Nat began kissing the other girls neck, leaving a trail of sweet saliva up to the girls jaw and landing a loving kiss on her lips. Lyssa instantly responded by swiping her tongue across Nats lips, silently asking for entry, Nat giving it knowing she would fail this battle of dominance. They're tongues danced together in their mouths while their hands roamed lovingly over the others body. Each girl memorising and familiarizing themselves with the others never ending curves.

Nat's hands landed on Lyssa's ass, giving it a playful squeeze as she did so, eliciting a moan from Lyssa's occupied lips. This sent Nat into overdrive, gripping the girl harder, pushing her thigh between the other girls legs.

Lyssa knew what she was doing, teasing Nat until she would let loose and melt into her body, love and passion flowing between them. Lyssa backed up against the kitchen counter, giving Nat no other choice but to lift her to sit upon it. Lyssa opened her legs so the other girl could stand between them, pushing their bodies ever closer against each other.

Their breathing was heavy and Lyssa top was ripped of her body, Nats following not long after. They both stood their in bras and jeans, both with a blush that began at their chest rising to their cheeks.

However before they could continue the front door opened and their very sweaty team members walked into the shared kitchen, each with a differing shocked looks plastered to their face. Tony just could not keep his mouth shut even after seeing the look of fear on Lyssa's face and sympathy on Natasha's.

"Well I was not expecting that" Tony blurted out. Natasha who had been in the real/normal world longer than Lyssa now knew that it was okay to be attracted to girls, although still felt uneasy expressing that in front of others. However Lyssa's eyes filled with fear and then rage. They would punish them. Hurt them. Kill them. But more importantly kill Natasha. Her Natasha.

Without hesitation and before the team could react, Lyssa's eyes glowed with rage and she grabbed a small knife out of her bra and a gun from within her boots. Holding the Knife to Tony's through and pointing her gun towards Steve. She would not let them hurt Natasha. No.


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah calm down girly" stated Clint in a smooth tone. He knew not to move suddenly and not to sound panicked, she probably had her own messed up reason for what she was doing. The Red Room had influenced both Nat and Larissa. But unlike Nastasha, Lyssa had only just got out.

"Lyssa sweatie. Do you want to put the weapons down?" asked Nat in a loving and understanding tone. Nat hesitantly began to walk forwards, not wanting to startle the clearly panicked and nervous girl. Nat knew what they had been taught about same sex relationships in the Red Room and the company after all she was there too.

"No, they will hurt us. They will hurt you. I can't let that happen, your the only thing I have" Lyssa stated, her voice breaking halfway through as she let her emotions break through her facade and tears stream from her eyes.

Nat walked up behind her, embracing her and wrapping her arms around Lyssa's midsection. This action brought Lyssa back to the present, to the team that had accepted Natasha and helped protect her when she couldn't. The people who were willing to take her in as somewhat part of the team. She let sobbs wrack through her body as her legs gave out.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise I didn't mean to hurt anyone" Lyssa let escape through her tears.

"It's alright, no one was hurt" Nat whispered, loud enough for the rest of the team to hear as she escorted Lyssa back into their safe haven, their room.

Lyssa lead her head upon the bead letting herself crawl up in a bawl and cry herself to sleep.

When Lyssa woke up, she instantly felt regret for both revealing her weaknesses but also for threatening those who were kind enough to welcome a trained assassin with pyrokinesis, into their home. Nat was lead, peacefully asleep beside her. Deciding to leave her be she gathered herself together and headed to the common room.

When she entered the common room all eyes were drawn to her, most revealing pity and some fear. She wasn't surprised that they feared her, she clearly had a few lets call them issues but as far as she was aware so did the rest of the team. Just thinking that everyone else was running and hiding from their own past gave her the courage to finally decide. She had decided that today she would open up and talk about her dreaded feelings, you know girly shit that she didn't do.

"Hey guys. I am sorry about … well … um … threatening you earlier" Lysaa stuttered out, not making eye contact with either Steve or Tony. What surprised her next was the arms around her body, pulling her towards another, a hug from Tony.

"It's alright, Kiddo. If what Natasha told us about the Red Room is all true and you also went through it. I just cannot imagine that they had positive views on same sex relations.


	6. Quick update

Sorry for the rather long break but college work was really kicking my ass. Both luckily and unluckily for some my exams have been cancelled due to recent circumstances that we are all aware of meaning that I have some free time to work on my fanfics. I would love you guys to send me some ideas for the future, whether some new stories or ideas to continue previously published works. Many thanks - Just My Thoughts


End file.
